The Many (Part 1)
'Mission Details' *'Date': 07/13/13 *'Submitted by': Nobu *'Rank': C *'Overseer': Nobu *'Recapper': Nobu *'QP Reward': 3 *'Ryo Reward': 1000 'Ninja Team' * Arya Maki * Strider * Zenko Sugawara (1 QP) 'Mission Profile' Goal: Find out what happened in the Station Story: In The Land of Wind, there was a small research station, dedicated to the idea of production of species with chakra, just as the Sage of the 6 paths did with the Tailed Beasts. The scientists hoped to use chakra made beings to help with Sunagakure's development and military power. However, the station lost contact with Sunagakure, and they have hired 3 genin to help deal with the situation. The 3 genin are to meet in front of the station, located in the deserts of the Land of Wind. Mission Recap The three meet up in front of the station, and talk to each other to clarify if they were at the right place. They see the station in front of them. They walk inside the station, into a dark hallway. They find a computer with an audio recording open, and they play it. A scientist is talking about them finding 3 main entities in the World of Nightmares, the Birth Mother, the End Beast and a 3rd unkown one. They were going to attempt to open a portal and pull something out related to the 3rd one. They went to the next recording to find that they pulled out a worm. The worm attacked one of the scientists but no one did anything. They were being influenced not to. The worm took control of the man's nervous system and use it to attack the scientists, who restrained him. He kept telling them to run, but they ignored him, still being influenced. The recording ended, and the three stood there. They went on and found another recording, revealing a man saying that the scientists attacked him, but hes going to go back to C level to reinsert himself into the World of Nightmares. The three leave and go down the stairs, but they find a man with a deep wound on his stomach and holding a kunai. He wakes up to see the ninja have come. Arya rushes to patch him up and they ask what happened. He says they discovered a spirit beast world called the World of Nightmares, and they tried to investigate a beast called The Collective. The Collective sent a worm, and that worm produced more worms to take over the scientists bodies and kill the others. Most of them died, and he surivived. He says that if they dont shut off the portal, the Collective will spread. The 3 genin leave, with him dying. They go into level C and find numerous corpses, before finding the portal room. Once they go inside, their vision disspears and they hear an ominous voice, beckon them to join the flesh, but all 3 of them refuse. They say that they will rend them seperate from the joy of the mass. All of the sudden, the man in the chair gets a worm stuck in his head and chest and comes out taking a club, yelling for them to Run. The hybrid charges at Arya and she hits him with a searing strike, but is knocked back with his club. Strider quickly saves her from being hit into the wall and sends a fiery bullet. The Hybrid cancels it out with his own jutsu. He throws a powerful chakra bomb, and the two jump out of the way, with Arya landing on Strider and strider being pushed into a wall. Arya throws a flash bomb and wraps her chain around the Hybrid, and Strider charges. The Hybrid grabs the chain and pulls Arya over, causing the two to hit each other. He jumps over them, preparing to land on them, but is hit by Redshift and a kunai. Arya tries to hit him with searing strikes, but he manages to blast her away. Strider sends the kunai he took from the scientist at the hybrids head and kicks him in the face so that the Hybrid's neck snaps. The Hybrid dies, and they manage to close the portal. The Collective tell them that it isnt over, and that soon they will return and have everyone join the Mass. Category:Mission